


Coffee Magic Saves the Day

by a_lanart



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things with which Gwen still has problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Magic Saves the Day

**Author's Note:**

> written for the concise month of science fiction and fantasy related fiction aka consci_fan_mo in 2008

**Title:** Coffee Magic Saves the Day  
 **Author:** A Lanart  
 **Fandom:** Torchwood  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Characters/pairings:** Gwen, Jack, Ianto  
 **Disclaimer:** Aunty Beeb owns the Whoniverse,

~*~

Coffee Magic Saves the Day

*

Gwen prided herself on being a rational, level headed sort of person, even when confronted by the sometimes frightening strangenesses that you couldn't help but meet when working for Torchwood. Phobias however are not rational, which had unfortunate consequences one quiet winter's day...

Gwen was chattering brightly as she walked into Jack's office,

"Jack, I've those files you requested. Ianto says the artefact will take a little longer to pull from the archives as it's in the lower levels. He'll..." She then noticed that Jack wasn't alone in his office. And screamed. She scrabbled for the nearest chair to stand on, the files lying scattered and forgotten on the floor. And screamed. Jack had to yell at her to make himself heard over the noise; Gwen had a fine pair of lungs.

"Gwen... Gwen! Will you stop making that god-awful noise, you're upsetting the ambassador." Gwen was so surprised at Jack's words she actually did stop shrieking, and looked at his desk once more.

"Ambassador? Jack, there's a rat on your desk! A Rat! On Your Desk!!!" Jack sighed.

"Gwen, you never struck me as the sort of person to be speciesist. Now will you get down off that chair and pass the ambassador those files."

"The rat can read?" The rat sat up on its hind legs, whiskers twitching and opened its mouth.

"Very well, thank you. In about 18 languages at the last count; it's one of the reason why I'm an ambassador you see." The voice was high pitched, but not in the least bit squeaky.

"Oh my god, it talks!" Gwen leapt off the chair, picked up the files and threw them on the desk before running out of the office muttering about never drinking Ianto's coffee again as he was obviously lacing it with hallucinogens.

"Ambassador, I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am for the reaction of..."

"Never mind. I've come to realise it's foolish to expect humans of this era to be rational all of the time, I think it's a fault in their brains somewhere. Now let me have a look at those files."

When Ianto reached the office, it was to find Jack and the Ambassador poring over the files; Jack helpfully turning a page when indicated by the gesture of a paw or a twitch of whiskers. He carefully laid the box down on the desk out of the way of the files.

"Sorry it took me a while to retrieve it, Ambassador."

"Not a problem. These files have proved to be very interesting in the interim. Now how about a drink?"

"A... drink?" Ianto tried not to show his surprise, but he didn't quite manage to keep it out of his voice. The deep ruby eyes were turned in his direction and the Ambassador's nose twitched.

"Yes. Coffee would be good. The Captain has been singing your praises."

"Has he? Oh. Ummm." Ianto took a deep breath and tried to grasp at a thread of normalcy, "How would you like your coffee, sir?"

"Not like *he* has it..." the whiskered face turned to look at Jack. "I like a little more subtlety to a drink. And not too hot either."

"Right. Subtle and not too hot. I'll see what I can do, sir."

"Thank you."

 

Jack hid a smile when Ianto returned to the office. Instead of the usual blue and white striped mug and industrial strength coffee there was a pot and two delicate china cups on the tray, one human sized, one... not. Jack wondered where Ianto had found it. What was even more surprising was that they all matched. Jack was impressed; Ianto's thoughtfulness was going a long way to alleviate Gwen's unfortunate reaction. The Ambassador's delight as he leaned over the edge of the shallow cup, whiskers twitching, was obvious. Jack met Ianto's eyes and winked, Ianto gave him a shaky smile in return; it was amazing what the power of good coffee could do, even to defusing potential intergalactic incidents. It seemed Ianto's Coffee Magic had saved the day once more.


End file.
